Lost Among the Never Fairies
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: A battle against the witches and a moment of really bad luck and Musa finds herself falling into the roaring of the treacherous sea. She washes up on the shore of Neverland 12 hours later to be greeted by TInker Bell and her friends, while Riven searches.
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1**

"Musa! Watch out!" Sky yelled up to the fairy above him, only moments too late. Musa in time to be hit by Darcy's Dark Wave attack. She plummeted to the water roaring, dark waters below. As she hit, Musa lost her breath. As you know, when fairies get wet their wings soak up the water, becoming incredibly heavy, pulling the poor fairy down. 'This is it,' she thought when her lungs became too sore to hold anymore. 'I'm dead.' With that, her lungs gave in and she lost consciousness.

**Scene 2**

"Musa!" Riven left his position and ran to the edge of the cliff they had been fighting on. The waters below were dangerous and full of rocks but that didn't stop the specialist from trying to jump in after the fairy that was his girlfriend.

Luckily, Techna and Flora had been paying attention to the scene below them and grabbed the boy before he could fall to his untimely death.

"What were you thinking, Riven?" Brandon had seen his friend do some stupid stuff but this topped it all.

"He was thinking that his girlfriend may have just fallen to her death." Somehow, Helia knew what he was thinking, always.

"Aww, it's true love." Amore couldn't keep her mouth shut when it came to love, even if she wanted to.

Riven composed himself and glared at the pixie. "Shut up." He scowled. "Let's just get back to the bikes and find." With that he crossed the meadow they were standing in to the the bikes, his friends scurrying to keep up with him.

**Scene 3**

Musa moaned and rolled her head to the side, opening her eyes. Her head horribly and her chest felt like it weighed a ton. She slowly pulled herself up and blinked in surprise.

There in front of her stood five little fairies, staring at her in wonder. The one in pink spoke first. "Oh my, little daisy, you had quite a journey" The little fairy then blushed, remembering her manners. "I'm Rosetta, a garden-talent fairy. And the one in green is Tinker Bell, a tinker-talent fairy,"

"Hi."

"And this," Rosetta pointed to the fairy in blue. "Is Silvermist, a water-talent fairy,"

"Fly with you."

"Fawn, an animal-talent,"

"Hello." The fairy in orange smiled.

"And Iridessa is a-"

"A light-talent fairy, right? You're names all have something to do with your talent." Musa smiled and shrank to her miniature self, leaving the fairies in shock.

After a few moments, Silvermist composed herself. "So what's your talent?"

Musa thought about it for a second. "You're talent is what type your power is, right? Then music."

"Well, I'm sure Terrance is worried, Tink." Fawn playfully jabbed her green-clad friend in the ribs.

"Har, har. I've got a leaky ladle to fix anyway. We should get going." Tink called a quick huddle. "So what do we do?" Tink asked once the huddle had been secured.

"What do you mean, what do we do with her? We take her to Queen Clarion." Silvermist didn't have a lot of bright ideas, so on the off chance that she did, Iridessa was the first to agree. "I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, Tink, she'll know what to do."

"Okay, break." Tink had heard some boys use the phrase when they broke a huddle on one her quests to the mainland and she liked to use it at random times to make her friends giggle.

"We've come to a decision. We're taking you to Queen Clarion." Tink started flying to Pixie Hollow but something grabbed her ankle before she got six inches off the ground.

"But first," Iridessa said, letting go of Tink's ankle. "We need to know your name."

"Oh, it's Musa."

And with that, they were off.

**Scene 4**

It was getting darker and the Winx group was becoming increasingly worried.

"Why we seen her yet?" Stella yelled of the roar of the wind.

"Because she's dead." Layla had chosen to look at the dark side of the situation.

"If we would have already found her body." Timmy was trying to lighten the mood a little but Layla was proving to be a difficulty. She definitely wasn't helping Riven's mood.

"Unless the sharks ate her already." Layla was trying to be upbeat but she really just didn't see how Musa could still be alive after 12 hours of being lost.

Riven sighed and sped up.


	2. AN

Oh! I forgot the author's note.

Anyway, I'm back and I will be finishing this story, thank you. I'm not going to do it in chapters but in scenes and I'll do 4 at a time. So enjoy. Don't forget to subscribe, review, you know the works.

~ MacabrexPurinsesu


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 5**

Queen Clarion turned as five of her fairies and a shockingly beautiful new one, walked into her study. "What a new fairy? I didn't know we were expecting."

"We weren't, Queen Clarion." Tink was usually the new ring leader so she decided to explain the new fairy's arrival. "She washed up on the shore early this morning, unconcious. She's not like any kind of fairy on Earth, Queen Clarion. What do we do with her?"

"Tinker Bell, you speak of her as if she's not here, not a fairy. That's very rude. Mother Dove would be disappointed." Queen Clarion scolded. "Now, she isn't a fairy from Earth. There are others on... other planets. It's not something we usually talk because it's hard to wrap your mind around." She turned to Musa, "Now, child, where are you from?"

"The planet Melody, in the the fifth Nebula. I was fighting three witches, bent on taking a precious artifact, with my comrades, friends, when I was hit. I fell over a cliff and woke up on the beach."

"Yes, I know of Melody. Your friends will be looking for you then. All fairies, I presume?"

"No, ma'am. There are six humans with them. Specialists. If I may ask, your majesty-" She was cut off.

"Clarion, please."

"Clarion, then. Where am I?"

"Girls, you can get back to your work. Thank you for bringing her to me. I'll be done with her in a few minutes."

The girls walked out and Musa became even more confused.

"Have a seat, dear. This may come as a surprise."

Musa sat. Her head was spinning and she didn't know how much longer she could hold her miniature form. It would be devastating to the tiny fairies if their home tree was destroyed because she was still to weak to use much magic. So she sat and waited.

Clarion finally spoke again after a few moments. "This is Neverland dear. You were taught that there were no fairies on Earth but there are. Several. Never fairies, that's us, and Greater Wanded Fairies, Lesser Wanded Fairies, and others. I'm afraid your friends will not be able to find you. Unless a person believes in Neverland, the island will move away from them."

"But I found it."

"No, dear. It found you. It saw that you were a fairy and you were in danger, so it came to you." Queen Clarion loved the expressions new fairies gave her when they learned that the island was alive.

Musa was shocked. How could an island move on it's accord? Was that possible? It couldn't be and it certainly couldn't sense her presence. She waited for Queen Clarion to start laughing at the joke but when none came, all she could say was, "Oh."

**Scene 6**

Riven was starting to lose hope when 12 hours had turned to 14, and then to 20. She had been missing at sea for almost an entire day and probably unconscious. Even he realized that her chances were slim, and getting worse by the minute. If she was dead already, she would be soon.

"Hey guys, what's that light?" Stella had a glimpse of something shiny moving above them. At first she thought it to be only a star but at close inspection, it was moving.

"It's a star Stella." Ophir rolled his eyes at the girl's lack of brains.

"Oh, yeah? Then why is it coming toward us?"

**Scene 7**

Terrance was moving quickly toward the strangers. "Fly with you, clumsies."

"Excuse me?" This could only set someone off on another rage, yelling and blaming each other for Musa's accident, so Timmy had to make this thing explain the insult quickly.

"I'm sorry, you took that as insult, right?" Terrance took his acorn hat off his head and ran his left hand through his hair. "Clumsies-- er-- humans are so confusing." He muttered under his breath. "Um, we Never fairies call you humans clumsies because, well, I don't actually know why. That's just the way it's always been."

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, as Stella spoke up from the back of Riven's bike. She and Brandon had gotten into an argument and had to be separated until they calmed down. "Wait, are you a male fairy?"

"We prefer Sparrow Men, actually, but yes. I am."

"Well, you don't see many of those around Magix." Techna was the smartest in the group and even she didn't know there were male fairies, which made her a little angry at herself. "Have you seen a girl our size floating around in the water?"

"No, I haven't,"

Riven wanted to cry and he could because of the helmet but he was a soldier and soldiers don't cry. Besides, no one would let him forget it, ever.

"But a fairy your size floated up on the shores of Neverland a few hours ago. I'm on my way there now."

"Neverland? As in Peter Pan and Tinker Bell?" Bloom had heard the story so many times. She even told it to Kiko when he woke in the middle of the night from a bad dream. She had always thought it was a made up place to entertain kids, and she always thought that if it was real then Wendy was an idiot for leaving.

"Yes, that's the one. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yea. Can you take us to her?" Flora was ready to get Musa back.

"I don't know if Neverland will be where I left it but I can try."

"Thank you." Riven looked around at the shock on his friends faces. "What? I can be nice. I just choose not to be." He turned his bike in the direction Terrance had been going and waited for the Sparrow Man to lead the way.

**Scene 8**

Musa couldn't hold her mini self much longer so saying her goodbyes to the Queen, she flew to meet her rescuers.

"I need to get to a large open space, and quick."

"Why?" Tink was frustrated. That leaky ladle wasn't going to fix itself and it had to be done for the Harvest celebration the next night.

"I can't hold my size anymore. I'm going to crush everything."

Fawn squealed and Silvermist grabbed Musa's wrist, leading her to Marooner's Rock. This was the most trafficked place and if a traveling fairy or a kind mermaid had found her friends on the way into shore, they would come through here. It was the perfect place.

"Thanks, Silvermist." When Musa reached the large boulder she laid back, putting her hands behind her head, and allowed herself to let go of the magic swirling in her chest. She returned to her normal size and sighed.

The little fairies laid on her stomach, mimicking her relaxed position. It was dark now and it had been a long day. Slowly, one-by-one, everyone fell asleep. A fairies glow brightens in the night sky, two-fold when they're relaxed. It was as if someone had placed a lantern on the rock with them.

As she started sinking into a sleep, she realized she felt eerily at home here. She hadn't even shifted out of her fairy form, it was too comfortable here. If her friends never found her, she could stay here. Queen Clarion had said they would be happy to have her. Still, she did miss them. With the last thought and the quiet lapping sound of the waves on the rock, she finally drifted into a comfortable sleep.

A/N: Her's another chapter. I should have the last four scenes tomorrow so be sure to look for them. I hope I"m not jinxing myself but, I might actually finish this chapter story. Love! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I swear I've had it written forever but I never got around to typing it up. Sorry. And this is the last so enjoy!

**Scene 9**

"Musa!" Riven yelled to get the sleeping fairy's attention.

He didn't know how she did it but she was alive, and he was glad. It was a miracle.

Musa sat up, knocking the five smaller fairies off of her stomach. She had been dreaming of being back at Alfea, having a slumber party with the girls. The boys had just snuck in when she first heard his voice. But she was awake now.

After rubbing the gunk out of his eyes, she realized that she hadn't slipped into another dream.

There, on his bike, not five feet away, was Riven in all his glory.

She was so excited that she hadn't noticed the mermaid's booby trap. They had thought it would be funny to make her fall into the water, wings and all. Now, the mermaids in Neverland are selfish creatures so they didn't know about a fairy's wings weighing them down. It was all in good fun.

Musa tripped over the row of rocks and plunged head first into the water.

'Oh no.' She thought, panicked. 'Here I go again.

Down, down, down she went. Faster and faster until she hit the bottom. Mermaids were everywhere but they weren't looking at her. Musa caught just a glimpse of Layla and Stella before she passed out.

They were the best swimmers and it would take two because of Musa's wings, so as much as Riven preferred that he do it, down Layla and Stella went.

Stella even volunteered to get her brand new designer clothes wet, which surprised everyone and earned her some respect in Riven's eyes.

They grabbed her and headed for the surface, snug in Layla's air bubble.

**Scene 10**

"**Hey there, dahling. Welcome back to the land of the living."**

"**Shush Stella. Give her some air." When Musa opened her eyes, Flora sat her bed up. She was in Alfea's Hospital Wing.**

"**We thought you were a goner for sure." Helia said as the boys walked in. "And Riven was incredibly worried." He threw a smile at Riven, who smirked and walked toward her bed.**

"**I sure was." He said, placing a bouquet of flowers in vase beside his girlfriend. "And these are for you."**

"**Thank you." **

**He smiled lightly at the girl and whispered, "God, I've missed you." And with that, he kissed her on the forehead, said her goodbyes, told her to get some rest, and ushered everyone out of the room.**


End file.
